Lalki
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Po ukończeniu liceum Akashi izoluje się od Kiseki no Sedai. Oczywiście dawni przyjaciele nie dadzą mu zapomnieć o sobie. Jednakże wizyty każdego z osobna nie niosą ze sobą żadnych wiadomości. Mimo to, Murasakibara też podejmuje się próby odzyskania Seijuurou. Jednak czy uda mu się? I gdzie zniknęło całe Kiseki no Sedai po wizytach u byłego kapitana?


Był ponury, szary, październikowy dzień. Po niebie snuły się powolnie ciężkie, ołowiane chmury obwieszczając cichymi pomrukami nieuniknioną ulewę z gradobiciem. Tymczasem przez pobliski olchowy las, po mocno utartej drodze, jechał czarny mercedes a jego kierowca zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na wszechobecne błoto, które zdołało w stosunkowo krótkim czasie, zdołało porządnie uchlapać błyszczącą karoserię auta. Z każdym przebytym kilometrem las robił się rzadszy, a gdy pojazd wyjechał z zalesionego terenu, oczom fioletowowłosego kierowcy ukazał się w oddali ogromny dwór wzniesiony na pagórku.  
- Więc to tutaj mieszka Aka-chin. – Mruknął do siebie Murasakibara nie kryjąc potężnego ziewnięcia.

Gdy auto wreszcie wjechało na podjazd wyłożony elegancką kostką, Atsushi zerknął pobieżnie przez boczną, pociemnianą szybę na ogromny dwór, w którego centrum stał dom Seijuurou. Tak naprawdę tą budowlę trudno było określić tak zwyczajnym słowem jak ,,dom". Budynek przez swą monumentalność i ogrom pretendował do miana gotyckiej budowli, jednakże styl, w jakim był urządzony, ni jak nie umywał się do tajemniczego piękna gotyku. Ozdoby licznych balkonów, zdobienia kolumn oraz ogromne drzwi z florystycznymi ornamentami przywodziły na myśl epokę baroku i nadawały królewski całokształt domowi, przez co można było śmiało określić go pałacem.  
- Królewskie jak na Aka-china przystało – Westchnął z nutą podziwu w głosie. – Dobrze, że nie przesadził z tymi ozdobami, bo z baroku wyszłoby mu rokoko. – Gdy Murasakibara skończył swe głośne przemyślenia, podszedł mozolnym krokiem pod mosiężną bramę. Nie przybył tutaj w charakterze długo wyczekiwanego gościa. Nie. Przyjechał tu jako poszukiwacz przyjaciela, który zerwał z nim kontakt. Niestety, od kiedy obydwoje ukończyli liceum ich drogi naturalnie się rozeszły, czego Atsushi oczywiście żałował. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że Akashi jest mu najdroższym i niezastąpionym przyjacielem. Wręcz czuł się zagubiony, gdy dźwięczny głos Seijuurou nie dyktował mu nowych rozkazów do spełnienia. A dziś, gdy odnalazł go po latach intensywnych poszukiwań, miał wreszcie okazję, możliwe że tylko jedną taką jedyną, by znowu zbliżyć się do niego i pozostać przy nim.  
Gdy po dłuższej chwili intensywnego lustrowania ogromnego muru, natrafił na domofon, bez wahania przycisnął duży guzik, którego powłoka lśniła jak papierek po cukierku. Po paru sekundach rozległo się charakterystyczne dla podniesionej słuchawki pyknięcie, jednak nikt się nie odezwał.  
- Emm... Jestem Murasakibara Atsushi.. przyjaciel Akashiego Seijuurou, mógłbym się z nim widzieć..? – Wydukał, widząc, że tajemniczy rozmówca nie ma zamiaru zacząć jako pierwszy. Po jego słowach rozległo się kolejne pyknięcie, tym razem obwieszczające odłożenie słuchawki domofonu. – Uh? Czyżbym został zignorowany? – Zdziwił się spoglądając na oddalone, żelazne drzwi, od których oddzielały go potężne kraty bramy. – Nie bawię się tak... – Nadął policzki zawiedziony – Tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć Aka-china, że nawet przełamałem swe lenistwo. A teraz co? Nawet mnie nie wpuści? – Burczał pod nosem, stukając czubkiem buta w kremowe cegłówki podjazdu.

Jednakże, po paru chwilach, ku jego ogromnego zdziwieniu, brama skrzypnęła i zaczęła się otwierać. Gdy do Atsushiego wreszcie dotarło, że to nie żadne złudzenie, udzielił mu się dziecięcy entuzjazm, dzięki któremu, pokonał dzielącą go odległość od drzwi w kilka sekund. Kiedy klamka znalazła się w zasięgu jego ogromnej dłoni, nacisnął ją i z całej siły pchnął ciężkie drzwi z impetem wpadając do holu.

- Neee! Aka-chin! Gdzie jesteś? – Zawołał rozglądając się na boki. Wnętrze domu wcale nie było mniej spektakularne. Granatowe tapety z tłoczonymi złotymi wzorami, słynne obrazy na ścianach, masywne, piękne meble i złote świeczniki. Wszystko współgrało ze sobą idealnie.  
- No tak. Pedantyczność Aka-china i bzik na punkcie ,,pięknego wnętrza" pojmowanego w szerszym kontekście, nie zna granic. – Podrapał się po głowie, przyglądając się portretowi jakiegoś władcy. Zaraz, zaraz. Czy to nie Napoleon?  
- Atsushi! – Nagle na szerokich schodach, znajdujących się naprzeciwko wejścia pojawił się Akashi. Był ubrany w eleganckie, bogato zdobione we złote wzory, czerwone kimono, które zleciałoby z niego, gdyby nie obi* ciasno związane w pasie. Jedną dłonią opierał się o poręcz schodów, zaś w drugiej trzymał pozłacaną, długą fajkę, z której ulatywał szary dym. W całym tym zestawieniu, z odkrytymi ramionami i kawałkiem klatki piersiowej oraz nogą wystającą aż do uda spod kimona wyglądał ponętnie i emanował wrodzonym erotyzmem. – Stęskniłem się za Tobą. – Szybko zleciał ze schodów, by w podskokach wylądować w ramionach swego ogromnego przyjaciela. – Chodź no tu.- Pociągnął go za szyję w dół i przywarł do jego ust w namiętnym pocałunku.  
- A-aka-chin... cóż za... powitanie. – Bąknął zawstydzony Murasakibara, gdy niższy chłopak pozwolił na przerwanie pocałunku.  
- A jakiego się spodziewałeś? – Oblizał prowokująco kąciki ust, w których pozostała resztka śliny.  
- Jak na Ciebie.. mniej entuzjastycznego chyba... – Podrapał się po karku, próbując rozładować jakoś swoje zażenowanie.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki oschły Atsushi. – Fuknął przymykając jedno oko. Aby okazać swe głębokie zirytowanie beznamiętną postawą przyjaciela, wydmuchał na niego smolisty dym z fajki.  
- Khe, khe! To nie tak Aka-chin! – Zakaszlał odpędzając chmary dymu od siebie – Myślałem, że powitasz mnie bardzie jak przyjaciela... – Dodał ocierając rękawem marynarki łzy z kącików oczu.  
- Czyżby to, że powitałem Cię namiętniej niż mam w zwyczaju, stanowi jakiś problem? – Warknął tupiąc o marmurową posadzkę drewnianą podeszwą buta.  
- Nie! Aka-chin! – Wtulił mniejszego chłopaka w siebie – Po prostu... to dla mnie miła niespodzianka... Gdy byliśmy w gimnazjum, to nie byłeś taki wylewny.  
Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się słysząc odpowiedź Murasakibary.  
- Oj Atsushi, nie zawracaj sobie głowy takimi bzdurami – Pokiwał głową rozbawiony – Po prostu przyznaj, że obecny ja Ci bardziej odpowiadam.  
- No pewnie! Aka-chin w takim wydaniu jest słodki!  
- Słodszy niż wszystkie słodycze świata? –Chwycił go za podbródek i przyciągnął do siebie, tym samym zmuszając go do schylenia się tak, by ich twarze były na równi.  
- Najsłodszy.  
Na twarz Seijuurou wkradł się triumfalny uśmiech. Ta odpowiedź usatysfakcjonowała go. W nagrodę obdarował fioletowowłosego pocałunkiem z językiem.  
- A teraz chodź ze mną Atsushi. – Zarządził, biorąc pod ramię wysokiego partnera. – Pokażę Ci, jak robię interesy.

- 2000000 jenów. – Powiedział nieznany mężczyzna w okularach, siedzący na jednym z końców podłużnego stołu.  
- 1000000 jenów. – Odpowiedział Seijuurou, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
- Pan... Pan raczy żartować! Przecież to antyk! To należało do pierwszej córki dynastii, która miała najdłuższą linię rodu, a Pan opuścił cenę o pięćdziesiąt procent!  
- Może i jestem milionerem z szczęśliwego przypadku, co nie oznacza, że mogę roztrwonić doszczętnie dorobek, mego świętej pamięci ojca. – Odparł i posłał mężczyźnie znikomy uśmiech.  
- Cóż, to pan wybrał sobie tak kosztowne hobby, jak bycie kolekcjonerem! 1800000! To moje ostatnie słowo!  
Murasakibara, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, nie mógł zrozumieć o co Akashi się licytuje i to za takie sumy, jednakże czuł, że będzie to następny malowidło. Po tym jak zdołał zrobić szybką rewizję jego holu, w którym wisiało parę obrazów, w dodatku samych portretów wielkich dyktatorów potężnych mocarstw, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że następny portret, jaki zawiśnie na ścianie będzie przedstawiał Adolfa Hitlera. Jednakże były dwa problemy. Po pierwsze Hitler nie miał córki, a po drugie nie było dynastii Hitlerów, co całkowicie wykluczało tę możliwość.  
- 1500000 jenów. Żeby nie był Pan stratny, dorzucę jeszcze skrzynkę z sake mojej własnej roboty. A dobrze Pan wie, że sake spod znaku rodzinnej marki Akashi, jest robione według tajemnej receptury, sporządzonej prawie trzy wieki temu przez ojca mego pra, pra, pra dziadka. Obecnie jestem jedynym dziedzicem tej sekretnej receptury, a to, że proponuję aż całą skrzyknę to chyba nie lada okazja, prawda? W końcu o mojej sake nie mogą marzyć nawet średnio zamożne rodziny.  
- ...Interesy z Panem, to sama przyjemność. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem biznesmen, poprawiając okulary.  
- Mogę się tylko zgodzić z panem – Seijuurou odwzajemnił uśmiech i podpisał czek swym zamaszystym pismem.  
- W takim razie, zostawiam to pod pana opieką. – Położył walizkę na stole i ruszył do wyjścia - Gdy pojawi się coś nowego dam panu znać. – Odparł na odchodne, zabierając czek po drodze.  
- Liczę na Pana.  
- Nee.. Aka-chin, to kolejny obraz? – Odezwał się Murasakibara po krótkiej chwili milczenia.  
- Nie, Atsushi. To coś znacznie cenniejszego od obrazu. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Akashi.  
- To w takim razie co to jest?  
- Chodź, a Ci pokażę. – Przysunął walizkę do siebie i pogładził kciukiem złote klamry, dzielące go od zdobyczy. – Gotowy? – Zapytał, gdy poczuł jak fioletowowłosy uwiesza mu się na ramionach.  
- Mhm. – Mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi.  
Palce czerwonowłosego jednym, szybkim ruchem rozpięły złote zapięcia i otworzyły powoli walizkę. Mukkun, który do cierpliwych nie należał, co chwila zerkał mu przez ramię, by jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co kryje tajemnicza walizka.  
- Aka..chin... czy to lalka? –Zdziwił się, gdy jego oczom ukazała się drobniutka, choć nieco większa od dłoni porcelanowa laleczka, ułożona na dnie walizki, wyścielonym kremowym aksamitem.  
- Owszem, Atsushi. – Chwycił ją w dłonie i zaczął badać palcami jej koronkową sukienkę.  
- Naprawdę jest warta tylu pieniędzy, ile za nią dałeś? – Westchnął odgarniając fioletową grzywkę z twarzy.  
- Na jej wartość składają się dwa czynniki. Pierwszy: Praca wykonana ręcznie. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że rękodzieła są droższe niż produkcje taśmowe. A drugi to wartość historyczna. Sam z resztą słyszałeś, że należała do pierwszej córki z rodu, który miał najdłuższą linię.  
- Uhm. A tak właściwie to od kiedy zacząłeś zbierać lalki?  
Seijuurou przemilczał to pytanie i szybko zmienił temat.  
- Chodź Atsushi, znajdziemy dla tej lalki godne miejsce w pokoju dla lalek.

Ciemnoszare tapety, w błyszczące srebrzyste wzory, ciężkie czarne zasłony oraz jasna wytarta podłoga – tak prezentował się pokój dla lalek, które prawie całkowicie zapełniały przestrzeń pomieszczenia, aż po sufit.  
- Rety, Aka-chin, naprawdę tyle ich już masz? – Szepnął zszokowany Murasakibara, wytrzeszczając swe fioletowe oczy na ogromną kolekcję.  
- Tak, wszystkie są moje. – Odparł, układając lalkę na kolanach większej.  
- Tyle na to wydałeś.. Ile to by było cukierków...  
- Piętnaście fabryk.  
- Jee.. nie szkoda Ci?  
- Każdy wydaje na to co lubi. – Zaśmiał się, chwycił lalkę w stroju baletnicy po czym zaczął z nią tańczyć, nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię.  
Fioletowowłosy błądził spojrzeniem po pokoju, szukając jakiegoś ciekawego obiektu, na którym mógłby dłużej zawiesić wzrok. Nagle, w koncie pokoju dostrzegł masywną komodę na której stał wyłożony czerwonym atłasem koszyk z pięcioma lalkami. Dwie były duże, jedna średnia a pozostałe dwie małe. Zaintrygowało go, dlaczego akurat te pięć było umieszczonych w najbardziej widocznym miejscu w pokoju. Mimo iż nie posiadały najpiękniejszych rysów twarzy, musiały się wyznaczać czymś, przez co Seijuurou je wyróżnił.  
- Hej.. dlaczego tamte są na komodzie a nie na półce? – Spytał wskazując palcem w tym kierunku.  
- Ponieważ są najcenniejsze z całej mojej kolekcji. – Odparł czerwonowłosy nie przerywając tańca.  
- A co takiego je wyróżnia?  
- Jak zdołałeś zauważyć nie są one najpiękniejsze, ale ich historie są na tyle niesamowite, że uznałem je za wyjątkowe.  
- Uhm.. – Mruknął drapiąc się po nosie.  
- To niesamowite, prawda? – Nagle Akashi klęknął przed komodą – Oddaję im cześć. Tyle przeszły, a ich krucha porcelanowa twarzyczka przetrwała i to w tak dobrym stanie.  
Nagle Murasakibarę ogarnęło dziwne uczucie niepokoju. Już wcześniej miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Seijuurou zmienił się, ale nie aż tak diametralnie. Akashi oddający cześć jakimś lalkom? To chore! Jego dawny kapitan nigdy nie tańczył, nie nucił, nie był tak wylewny i.. jego twarz miała praktycznie zawsze ten sam przerażający wyraz. A teraz, chociaż się uśmiechał, było w tym coś niepokojącego. Czyżby.. z jego psychiką się pogorszyło? Dostał świra? Oszalał? Zbzikował? To.. chyba nawet pewne. Te lalki.. klimat domu, portrety na ścianach.. cały dom jest w sumie upiorny, jednakże Atsushiego najbardziej przerażał uśmiech Akashiego, ponieważ nie wiedział, jakie myśli się za nim kryją.  
- Hm? Coś nie tak Atsushi? – Spytał, gdy spostrzegł, że ten wwierca w niego swe spojrzenie.  
- Umm.. Aka-chin.. na pewno wszystko okej..? Ty.. się zmieniłeś. Parę lat temu potrafiłem wyczytać z twojej kamiennej twarzy wszystko, a teraz nie mogę nawet odczytać twych zamiarów przez ten uśmiech..  
- Sądzisz, że Cię skrzywdzę? – Odłożył lalkę na półkę.  
- Umm.. nie. Jestem smutny. Czuję jakbym wcale Cię nie znał... – Spuścił wzrok, przyglądając się czubkom swych butów. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, co Cię tak zmieniło.  
- Nic. – Odparł natychmiastowo.  
- Jak to nic?  
- Nadal mam w sobie psychopatę, który potrafi zabić nożyczkami. Ale.. kiedy opuściłem liceum, wyalienowałem się. Cieszy mnie ma samotność. Odnalazłem szczęście w lalkach. One mi się nie sprzeciwiają, nie mają jak. Mogę z nimi zrobić wszystko, a nie wdadzą z siebie nawet pisku sprzeciwu. – Odparł uśmiechając się przy tym wątło, po czym wziął jakąś lalkę w przykurzonej, niebieskiej sukience i rozbił ją o podłogę - Widzisz? -zachichotał szaleńczo. - Cisza. Nie wydała żadnego krzyku, gdy ją rozbiłem. Wiesz, że dźwięk rozbijanej porcelany przypomina odgłos łamanych kości? - Zaczął deptać po złamanej lalce, by zademonstrować.  
Przypuszczenia Atsushiego okazały się słuszne. Z psychiką Akashiego było jeszcze gorzej niż zaledwie parę lat temu. Mimo iż tak otwarcie go przyjął, wyczuwał, że to tylko na pokaz. Jego nienawiść do ludzi pogłębiła się. Za tym uśmiechem krył się jeszcze bardziej nieobliczalny człowiek niż dotychczas. Pytanie tylko jak bardzo nieobliczalny.  
- Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak.. tak nagle zniknąłeś zaraz po liceum... Inni też próbowali Ci pomóc, ale nigdy nie otrzymałem od nich odpowiedzi, czy udało im się. Pewnie im się nie udało.. ale mi się uda na pewno! Pomogę Ci Aka-chin i zostanę z Tobą!  
Seijuurou zasępił się, a jego wzrok stał się pusty. Przez chwile wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, jaka odpowiedź będzie najlepsza.  
- Chodź ze mną Atsushi – zarządził, a jego twarz spoważniała.

Mężczyźni przemierzali długi, pusty korytarz. Nie było okien, ani świeczników, które dawałyby przynajmniej marne i złudne światło. Jedynym źródłem światła był świecznik, który niósł Atsushi. Z każdym krokiem mrok gęstniał. Nie tylko widoczność była praktycznie zerowa, ale i odgłosy ich kroków stawały się coraz cichsze. W pewnym momencie Murasakibara złapał Akashiego za rękaw, by się nie zgubić. Mimo iż światło świecy było liche, na ścianach można było dostrzec portrety. Lecz tym razem nie były to obrazy ilustrujące wielkich dyktatorów. Były to portrety prawie wszystkich członków z Kiseki no Sedai. Najpierw natknęli się na portret Midorimy, potem na Kuroko, Momoi, Kise i Aomine. Brakowało tylko portretu Akashiego i Murasakibary. Z każdym krokiem, Atsushi miał coraz gorsze przeczucia. Jego strach rósł i niemiłosiernie ściskał gardło, powodując problemy z oddychaniem a ciało z każdym krokiem dygotało coraz bardziej, jakby miało się rozpaść na małe kawałeczki.  
- Gdzie idziemy Aka-chin..? – Szepnął drżącym głosem do niższego od siebie.  
- Do sali dla specjalnych lalek.  
Po raz kolejny zimny dreszcz przeszył ciało fioletowowłosego. Nie podobało mu się określenie ,,specjalne lalki".  
- Poświeć bliżej zamka. – Rozkazał gdy stanęli przed drzwiami. Mukkun usłuchał i przysunął bliżej świeczkę. Gdy Seijuurou uporał się z zamkiem, pchnął wysokie drzwi i wszedł pierwszy do pokoju.  
- Aka.. co to... dlaczego oni wszyscy tu są..? – Przeraził się zaglądając do pokoju nieśmiało. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się całe Kiseki no Sedai, jednakże było coś z nimi nie tak. Nie ruszali się i byli poubierani w dziwne stroje.  
- Zrobiłem z nich swoje lalki. – Odparł beznamiętnie.  
- Czyli nie- urwał, nie umiejąc wykrztusić z siebie tych straszliwych słów prawy.  
- Owszem, nie żyją.

- Ale.. czemu...? Zaraz.. czy to Kise-chin? – Zerknął na ogromne łoże, na którym leżała blondynka, z pokaźnym biustem, ubrana w białą koronką suknie. Wszystko zaprzeczałoby temu, że to Kise, gdyby nie piękna twarz, której nie dało się pomylić z żadną inną.  
- Brawo. Tak, to Kise.  
- Ale.. czemu on..?  
- Co? Chodzi Ci o to, że zrobiłem z niego transwestytę? – Zaśmiał się Akashi, widząc zbaraniałą minę Atsushiego. – Ryouta może zawdzięczać to Aomine. W końcu był jego ideałem, tylko, że bez biustu. Tak więc postanowiłem spełnić ostatnią wolę Daikiego. – Wskazał na śniadoskórego, który pochylał się nad blondynem, by go pocałować – Z biustem nie było problemu. Implanty się przyjęły bezproblemowo. Gorzej było z jego sylwetką. Trudno było uzyskać figurę klepsydry, ale dzięki wycięciu paru żeber udało mi się. Ma nawet odpowiednie narządy damskie, chcesz zobaczyć? - Podszedł i uniósł rąbek sukni do góry.  
Murasakibara zaprzeczył żywo, zakrywając dłonią usta.  
- Rozumiem. A co sądzisz o Daikim? Według mnie, przez swoją śniadą cerę trochę nie pasuje na wyśnionego księcia, który uratuje swą królewnę z wiecznej śpiączki, ale szkoda mi było czasu na zabieg wybielający skórę, dlatego został taki jaki jest.  
Fioletowowłosy stał osłupiały i kręcił głową, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. To, co zrobił Akashi, to był jakiś koszmar. Zrobić z dawnych przyjaciół z drużyny figurki dla własnej chorej uciechy? Nawet nie chciał myśleć, czy czeka go coś jeszcze gorszego.  
- A-aka-chin... nawet kuro-china..? - Zerknął w bok, gdy dojrzał Tetsuyę, ubranego w żołnierski mundur, obejmującego w pasie Momoi ubraną w jasno różowy strój baletnicy, stojącą na palcach w puentach.  
- Tak. On i Satsuki idealnie pasowali do głównych ról mej ulubionej bajki. Tetsuya to ołowiany żołnierzyk, a Momoi to papierowa tancerka. Pasjonująca bajka. Chociaż obydwoje nie byli z porcelany, mieli w sobie jakieś piękno. Jeżeli zdołałeś już zauważyć, to uciąłem nawet nogę Tetsuyi by był bardziej wiarygodny w swej roli.  
- Co takiego..? Nogę? - Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że Kuroko rzeczywiście jest pozbawiony lewej nogi.  
- Tak. Satsuki i Tetsuya to naprawdę udana para. Spójrz. - Chwycił coś metalowego z wyciągniętej ku Momoi dłoni Kuroko i pokazał swemu kompanowi - Wręcza jej swe ołowiane serce, tak jak na końcu bajki. W pierwotnym zamyśle chciałem ich najpierw spalić po śmierci, tak jak w oryginale, ale żal mi było tego pięknego obrazka. - Westchnął spoglądając w ich stronę - Choć Momoi była trochę za gruba do gorsetu. Jej też wyciąłem parę żeber.  
- A... A Mido-chin...?  
- Tam jest. - Wskazał Seijuurou.  
- ...Chwila! Czy to nie jest kolega Mido-china z liceum?! Coś Ty mu zrobił Aka-chin!? - Przeraził się widząc przedłużony z dziesięć razy nos bruneta.  
- Zrobiłem z niego pinokia. - Odparł ziewając. - A Shintarou to Gepetto. Nadawał się na niego idealnie, nie sądzisz? - Zachichotał wskazując dłonią na zdenerwowanego Midorimę, który groził palcem Takao.  
- J-jak.. przedłużyłeś mu ten nos...?  
- Ah, daj spokój, już nie pamiętam. Oni byli pierwszymi, którzy tak skończyli. Jak to Shintarou powiedział.. ,,poczuwam się do obowiązku, udzielenia Ci pomocy jako były vice kapitan", cytując. Dureń. Myślał, że wybrałem go dlatego, że mu ufałem? Wybrałem go, ponieważ był najrozsądniejszy z was wszystkich. Przynajmniej miałem pewność, że nie wywinie żadnego głupiego numeru jak Daiki, albo się nie zbłaźni jak Ryouta.  
- Więc dlaczego im to zrobiłeś, Aka-chin..? - Ponieważ się przeciwstawili mojej woli. - Oni.. chcieli tylko, byś znowu wrócił w nasze grono..- Nie. Pchanie się z butami w czyjeś życie, to nie jest chęć udzielenia pomocy. Będę spędzał życie tak jak mi się podoba i nikt nie ma prawa tego kwestionować.- Nie chcieli tego kwestionować! Chcieli, byś czasem się z nami spotkał, jak to starzy znajomi robią ze sobą. - Próbował usprawiedliwić zachowanie przyjaciół. - Ale ja nie mam na to ochoty w zupełności. Moja samotność mi wystarcza.  
- Nie mógłbyś choć raz dać się przekonać? - Dobrze znasz me zasady. Moje rozkazy są absolutne. A ten, kto się im przeciwstawia, tego zabiję. - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Więc zabiłeś ich tylko przez to, że prosili?  
- Zabiłem, bo mnie nagabywali. Nie chciałem ich zabijać, ale gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie uzyskałbym spokoju. A teraz, skoro już znasz prawdę, odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj. Nie bądź głupi i mi się nie przeciwstawiaj, Atsushi. Zachowaj życie i zniknij. - Odparł, odwracając się od Atsushiego.  
- Aka-chin.. przytul mnie.. - Mruknął Murasakibara, wwiercając wzrok w jego plecy. Seijuurou jednak nie zareagował. - Dotknij mnie jakoś... - ponownie odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche tykanie zegara. - Nie mów, że mnie też znienawidziłeś! Za co?! Przecież zawsze byłem przy Tobie, więc dlaczego?! - Krzyknął, lecz czerwonowłosy dalej pozostał głuchy na jego głos. Atsushi poczuł, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami. Mimo iż tak usilnie próbował odzyskać Akashiego, ten odtrącił go. Teraz nie miał już celu. Jego jedyny plan, w którym pokładał całą swą wiarę, okazał się być nieskuteczny. Teraz miał jedynie przed sobą wybór - odejść i żyć ze świadomością, że Akashi go nienawidzi, czy zostać i pozwolić się zamordować mu. Murasakibara się długo nie namyślał. Gdy tylko odzyskał władzę w kończynach, wybiegł z sali zapuszczając się w ciemny korytarz. Seijuurou, który obserwował go kątem oka, westchnął, gdy ten wybiegł i zamknął wrota od pokoju dla Kiseki no Sedai.

- Kurcze, ciężki te pięć lalek, nie pomyślałbym, że tyle może ważyć jakaś tam ceramika. - Sapnął fioletowowłosy wynosząc ukradkiem kosz z lalkami na dwór. Postanowił, że się nie podda, nie tym razem. Zbyt długi czas podporządkowywał się zasadom swego kapitana. Teraz nadeszła kolej na bunt. Musi mu pokazać, że jednak potrzebuje jego pomocy. Akashi jest zbyt cenny, by oddawać go niemym lalkom. A jeżeli i ten wariant zawiedzie, to chciałby by ten ostatni raz go dotknął, nawet jeżeli ten dotyk ma przynieść mu śmierć.  
- Atsushi! - Krzyknął Seijuurou, który pojawił się na schodach swego ganku. - Co Ty wyprawiasz?! - Podwinął Kimono i szybko zleciał ze schodów.  
- Jeżeli nie chcesz po dobroci ze mną zostać, to zrobię to innym sposobem! - Odparł Mukkun przyśpieszając kroku.  
- Nic tym nie uzyskasz. Nie zmienię zdania!  
- Więc Cię zmuszę do tego!  
- Atsushi, nie przeginaj! Bądź grzeczny i oddaj mi te lalki!  
- Nie! Nigdy! Jeżeli nie zgodzisz się bym został przy Tobie, to Ci ich nie oddam!  
- I tak nigdzie z nimi nie uciekniesz. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, jak fioletowowłosy zatrzymuje się pod zamkniętą bramą. - Gra skończona Atsushi. Oddaj mi kosz. - Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Serce Murasakibary przyśpieszyło. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Szantaż nie działał na Seijuurou, więc co mu pozostawało? Wspiąć się po kratach i uciec? Nie. Bez sensu.  
- Aka-chin... - Odwrócił się do czerwonowłosego i uniósł kosz wysoko na głową. Oczy Akashiego niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.  
- Nie.. czy ty..? - W odpowiedzi Atsushi lekko skinął głową. - Nie próbuj. - Rozkazał ostrym głosem.  
- Aka-chin! - Zaczął łamiącym się głosem - Po raz ostatni Cię proszę! Pozwól mi ze sobą zostać! - Po jego bladych policzkach spłynęły łzy zostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady.  
- Oddaj. Mi. Te. Lalki.  
- Przecież moglibyśmy kolekcjonować je razem!  
- Oddaj.  
- Nie! Nie poddam się! Albo zostanę z Tobą, albo będziesz musiał mnie zabić! - krzyczał, drżąc na całym ciele.  
- Nie każ mi tego robić - wysyczał i pokręcił głową. Atsushi widząc, że nie ma wyjścia, rzucił koszykiem o ziemię, a lalki w ułamku sekundy rozbiły się na drobniutkie kawałeczki. Przerażenie wstąpiło na twarz Akashiego. Jego ręce opadły w geście bezradności. Stał osupiały i wpatrywał się w porcelanowe ułamki na które spadły pierwsze krople deszczu.  
- Atsushi. - wychrypiał. Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć przez nieodpartą chęć mordu, a po chwili całe jego ciało dygotało, targane furią. Murasakibara opuścił barki i zamknął oczy, czekając na ruch miał zamiaru się bronić. Z chwilą rozbicia najcenniejszych lalek wydał na siebie nieodwołalny wyrok. Z resztą sam tego chciał. Wolał, żeby wraz z odejściem z tego świata zapamiętać jego dotyk, niż żyć ze świadomością iż nigdy więcej go nawet nie zobaczy.  
- Murasakibara! - Akashi rzucił się na niego i zacisnął dłonie na jego szyi, dociskając go do żelaznych krat bramy. - Dlaczego do cholery?! Czemu Ci tak zależy?! To idiotyczne! Nawet nie bronisz! Jak możesz być tak żałosnym?! - Wywarczał zaciskając mocniej palce na jego szyi.  
- Ja.. tylko chciałem... Byś mnie dotknął jeszcze raz... to.. moje życzenie.. w tym wypadku ostatnia wola...  
- I dlatego się dajesz?! W życiu nie widziałem głupszego ostatniego życzenia! Serio chcesz zginąć jak pies?! - Syknął wbijając paznokcie w jego kark.  
- J-jeżeli to Aka-chin, to w porządku... - Wychrypiał cichym głosem. Seijuurou poczuł dziwne ukłucie. Czemu słabość, którą zdusił laty temu nagle powróciła? Czyżby zawahał się? Nie. Teraz nie może się wycofać. Musi dokończyć to co zaczął, musi go zabić. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, znowu stanie się słaby.  
- M-mam jedną prośbę, Sei... nie popuszczaj, aż do końca...  
W odpowiedzi Seijuurou zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, aż knykcie mu pobielały.  
- I za to Cię kocham... Aka-chin.. - Westchnął, po czym zamknął oczy wydając z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku Akashiego, gdy fioletowowłosy osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.  
- Kochałeś i co Ci z tego przyszło? Nic. - Przyklęknął przy Murasakibarze, odgarnął mu przydługą grzywkę z czoła i zaczął gładzić po głowie. - Miłość to słabość, Atsushi. Przynosi tylko zniszczenie. - Szeptał do siebie ponurym głosem. - Ale nie martw się. - Na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się uśmiech szaleńca. - Twoja śmierć nie pójdzie na marne. Uczynię Cię moim kochankiem. Będziesz codziennie czekać na mnie w mym łożu. Staniesz się moją ulubioną lalką. - Pokiwał głową, zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu, po czym wstał i skierował swe kroki ku drzwiom pałacu.  
- Miłość do lalki.. na taką słabość mogę sobie pozwolić. - Szepnął łamiącym się głosem, ocierając policzki po których spływały ciepłe łzy pomieszane z lodowatymi kroplami deszczu.


End file.
